


Sexy Little....

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	1. Satan

“What is this?” Lucifer asked, pulling a package with red fabric out of your shopping bag.

You glanced over at the angel and grinned. “It’s a costume I picked up on the clearance shelf. I thought you might like it.”

“A devil costume? You thought I might like a devil costume?” You could see the anger in his eyes and hear it in his suddenly cold voice.

Walking over to him, you took the bag out of his hands and placed it on the table so you could wrap your arms around his waist. Placing a kiss on his chin you smiled, “It’s not for you to wear, it’s for me to wear.”

“I fail to see the difference,” he said.

“I’ll show you.” You picked the bag up and stepped into the bedroom to change.

“Why do they insist on depicting the devil with a tail and horns? Like I’m some type of cartoon,” he grumbled, arms crossed as he leaned against the counter.

“You don’t like the tail?” you said coyly, walking back into the room in the sexy devil’s costume. The little red dress was short and low cut and the red heels you already had in the closet accented your legs.

Spinning, you wiggled your ass in his direction to make the little pointed tail move. “Too bad, I thought it would be cute. Guess I’ll go change.”

You took a step towards the bedroom but his cold arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you against his chest. “The tail is….agreeable in this instance.”

You shivered as his lips brushed your ear. “And the horns? You don’t like the horns.”

His hands combed through your hair before he wrapped his fists around the horns on your head. “I could get use to them.”

You closed your eyes as his lips caressed your neck. “Lucifer…”

“Yes Satan?” he teased, his hands running across your stomach.

Letting out a puff of air you spun around in his arms to press a quick kiss to his lips. Your heels fell off when Lucifer lifted you up to sit on the kitchen counter, stepping between your legs to capture your mouth in another kiss.

Wrapping your legs around his waist you pulled him closer.

“Naked,” you grunted, grateful, not for the first time, that he had the ability to remove clothing with a snap of his fingers.

“I think I like this outfit,” he said, snapping his fingers so he was naked. “Keep it on.”

His hands skimmed up your legs, pushing the skirt to bunch at your waist. Gripping your hips, he pulled you towards him until you could feel his cock brushing against your sex. “Already wet for me little Satan?”

“I’m always wet for you Lucifer,” you murmured, taking his earlobe in your mouth and gently sucking as he took his time pushing into you.

Holding you on the edge of the counter he found his rhythm, pushing into you before pulling almost out to do it again.

His lips trailed across your collarbone and the top of your breasts as he moved. You cried out when he brushed your g-spot and you closed your eyes to focus on the sensations he was creating.

Soft whimpers escaped your mouth when you came and Lucifer stilled as you pulsed around his cock. “I have another idea for those horns if you are up for it,” he whispered, barely moving inside you.

You nodded, unable to form a proper sentence at the moment.  
Lucifer pulled out of your heat, easing you off the counter and spinning you around to bend over against it.

Pushing the skirt up over your ass he slid back inside. His hands trailed up your back to grab the horns and he began to thrust hard, pushing into you with force as he chased his own orgasm.

The headband was secured in your hair with pins and you could feel it pulling against your scalp while he was tugging. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure of his speed and force caused you to orgasm again, crying out this time.

With a grunt Lucifer stilled as he came inside you, his hands still gripping the horns.

After a moment he pulled out, stepping back so you could stand and face him. You reached up to remove the pins and pull the horns out of your hair. You had to laugh when you saw the crushed and mangled material.

“Sorry about that,” he grunted, pulling you into his embrace.

“I would say I’ll buy another one but I don’t want to offend you,” you said.

“Y/N?”

“Hmmmm?” you asked, closing your eyes as you rested your head against his shoulder.

“Do they have angel costumes?”

 


	2. Angel

You waited until Lucifer left to meet with Chuck before you put your plan into action.

You had no idea what the meeting was about or how long he would be gone so you had to move quickly.

After a fast shower you shaved your legs and did your hair and make-up. Unwrapping the costume you had bought online last month, you found yourself already wet with anticipation as you put it on.

The white dress was low cut and short, the skirt ending at the panty line. The sleeves fell to your hands and draped down to create the effect of a choir gown.

You strapped the two beautiful white wings to your back, slipped on a pair of silver heels, and adjusted the puffy white halo on your head. Sitting down on the edge of the bed you sent a single prayer to Lucifer, just an image of your bare legs ending in the silver heels.

With a grin you picked up the novel you were reading and read through an entire chapter before sending him your next prayer, a view of the way the short white skirt brushed across the top of your thighs.

You imagined by now he was squirming in his seat or snapping at his father, anxious to finish up their business and come home.

You wanted to send him the next prayer, but you forced yourself to finish another chapter in your book first.

This time it was the halo, resting against your hair. Finishing that last chapter was miserably slow because you knew the moment he got the final prayer he would leave Chuck, no matter what they were doing, and be home within seconds.

Finally you were able to bookmark your spot and set the book down on the dresser. Fixing your skirt and checking your reflection in the mirror one more time, you sent him the last prayer. An image of the wings behind your shoulders.

You heard his footsteps coming down the hall seconds later and you smiled, standing up beside the bed, one leg bent a little to emphasize the short skirt. He stopped in the doorway, eyes wide.

You could practically see his grace shimmering through him as he swallowed. His eyes trailed up and down your body, taking you in.

Walking over to stand in front of   
you, Lucifer dropped to his knees. His hands grasped your waist and he pulled you forward until his mouth was against the silk covering your stomach, his lips pressing kisses through the fabric as they trailed lower until he was kissing you just above your sex.

The little white silk panties you wore were completely soaked within seconds.

His fingers slid under the costume to pull them down and you put your hand on his head for balance as you stepped out of them.

“You are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen,” he whispered against your sex before his forked tongue came out to press against you, licking across your slit and teasing at your bundle of nerves. “I want to worship every inch of you like an angel deserves.”

His hands were sliding up to squeeze your ass as he continued to make love to you with his mouth. “Lucifer, I’m going to…”

“Yes Y/N. Please Angel, for me,” he murmured, working you harder until you exploded, riding his face with your orgasm.

Lucifer stayed on his knees, licking up your wetness before slowly standing. His eyes never left yours as he snapped his clothes away and picked you up, carrying you to the dresser and sitting you down in front of the mirror.

He was looking in the glass, studying the reflection of your back as he ran his fingers through the wings. Reaching down, you gently took his hard cock in your hands and guided him into you.  
  
You lost track of time as he made love to you on the dresser. His mouth caressed your shoulders, your breasts, your cheeks. The heels from your shoes dug into his ass when you came. His lips were bruising against yours before he pulled away to stroke and play with the wings, teasing the feathers and watching himself do it in the mirror.

When his speed increased you knew he was ready and it was only a few seconds later he came, his hands bruising your back as he clutched you to him.

Sweat had ruined your fancy hairdo and what was left of the dress was sticking to your skin. You leaned forward to rest your head against Lucifer’s chest, enjoying his cold touch as he began to untangle your hair from the headband and remove the halo.

Sitting you upright he took a step back, pulling out of you as he moved away. With an expression of reluctance on his face he slid the wings off your back before picking you up and carrying you to the bathtub where he began to run a warm bath.

Later when the two of you were reclining in the warm water and bubbles you kept your eyes on the faucet as you asked him the question that had been on your mind since he had pulled away from you. “Lucifer?”

“Hmmm?”

“Earlier… the wings…does it bother you that I’m human? That I don’t have wings you can play with all the time?”

His hands gripped you as he spun you around in the water to face him. “I love you Little One. Angel or human. The wings were a nice bonus, but did they make you anymore desirable to me? No. You could never be anymore desirable to me than you already are. They were simply a fun toy.”

Snuggling back into his embrace you smiled before asking him the next question on your mind.

“Lucifer?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Do you think maybe I could talk to you into dressing up for me sometime?”

 


End file.
